sphaerafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fauxlosophe/Sphaera- A Geneology, Part 1
Introduction Much speaking has been done on the topic of history. Many tell the stories of their peoples, who are defined as the Chronicler would define them in the present, which they would then seek to justify through the deeds of the past. It certainly makes for inspiring reading. Perhaps even sheds insight as through seeing how the authors of the present envision the past as we might gain great insight from this into how they developed. While each Chronicle contains a rather complete view of history, it becomes evident upon examination that these chronicles are wildly incompatible with each other. Thus I will seek the assimilation of these incompatible chronicles and the creation of a single history in this Chronicle. I. Languages. ii. Western Languages and their Origin. Our first goal here is to view the present in order to see what might be derived from it; Fayn is divided into several dialects but might easily understand each other. It is undisputed that these languages share a common origin, for all their present differences. Midlands Fayn Métíra Fén Ghír is likely the "purest" strand, while Highlands shifted the slowest. This might be disputed as some elements may be loans from the neighboring Galyr but it is clear that retains archaic elements that once existed in all Fayn languages. Fayn holds several relatives which are still surviving into present day, these include, the tongue spoken by the peasants of Galyr, named Úlaghél in Fayn and Ulasayl in their native tongue. The chronicler Toryl and Fayn alike agree that the Fayn derived from. Similarly, Palaígir which survives under the Kergan and Loeryr are seen as interrelated to the same family. Loeryr seems to have developed largely in parallel with Galyl but borrowed much more heavily from Toryl and seems to have mostly abandoned mutation. Palaigir seems to rely heavily on mutuation and retain many of the stranger features of the old language which others steam lined away. On these grounds, it seems reasonable to gather these into a single group. Western Languages ghiriv: *Fayn *Ulasayl *Loeryr *Palaigir The So'raan is at present one of the more divided peoples of the west. The union of city states into the Huon league is a rather recently arising problem born of necessity and fear of the invasion of Toryl invasion. Considering dialects and word similarities, it seems apparent that the Huon league is the northern most independant tip of a previously wide spread people; the extent of So'raan influence may be seen as far as Ndgahkgh and in at the very core of the Toryl language proper. A thaelocracy extending over the coast of both the heart land of Toryr to Southern shore of the Dussarit seems certainty, however political division amongst the So'raan city states and islands and tactical innovations of the united Toryl empire is seems to have been the cause of the fall of all but the Northern most lands to the Toryr. Presently, spoken there seem to be three interrelated languages derived from an underlying common language; *So'raan *Soeranyl *So'khag Toryl meanwhile is one of several languages in the Pyrrityl Penisula, which rose to prominence with the Empire. Originally one of many dialects, Toryl standardized the language of the peoples of the Pyrrityl penisula and eventually far beyond that. The Toryl language seems to serve as the third major branch of these Western languages. Relation between them seems long divided but loan words and mutual borrowings seem common due to a shared history. A language between these three branches seems possible but beyond the ressources of this Chronicaller to prove or dismiss with any definitive certainty. Toryl at its core seems more related to Fayn, as seen in some rather fundamental cognates such as "yr" and "ír" yet their grammar is quite different. Toryl further seems to borrow a great deal from So'raan which is further basis for believe that it may have been a dependancy or even a colony on some sort of So'raan thaelocracy during the infancy of its Empire. Finally, the Kergan are an oddity, largely emerging in ancient history. Many Fayn writers attempt to attribute them as an offshoot of the Northern Tribes who were driven south by an increasing need for ressources and some similarities may be seen between cultures and languages, but this is rather scant evidence. Instead, it seems more likely the Kergan are a rather isolated groups. They may have been around prior to the arrival of other civilisations but due to the lack of a writing system or other evidence, this must remain a question and they must remain a mere oddity. Original Text by: Rúlán Mhedharuc Translation by : Your Truly. Category:Blog posts Category:History Category:Languages Category:Geneology